choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Eris Huang
Eris, a character in the ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a demolitions expert and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Eris has brown eyes, fair skin and short platinum blonde hair. She has a tattoo that covers part of her neck, shoulder and arm. Eris wears a dark gray spaghetti strap tank that exposes part of her bra, black pants, as well as accessories such as a necklace, a nose ring, and a choker. She is described having a petite frame if you choose to hug her after watching the fireworks in Chapter 10. Personality Eris is shown to be spontaneous given that she often improvises instead of sticking to the plan. She is also loyal given that she took the fall for her friends and has spent three years in a maximum security prison. Her reputation as an explosives prodigy precedes her. Edison says the Rooks spoke highly of her and they are hard to impress. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? * Chapter 8: Grift Happens * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash and Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Do You Think We're Done Here? Relationships Your Character Eris is one of your love interests. She took the fall for you and Rye three years ago. Despite incarceration, she helps you with a list of potential crew members, and later after you help her escape, she helps you with a possible alternate safe house and different outfits. Sybil If Sybil is your thief, Eris is a little scared by her words. Nevertheless, in Chapter 14, Eris gives her explosives to hold and Sybil tells her that she will care for them as if they were her very own small, explosive children. Gallery Other Looks Eris - Full.png|Full View Eris Prison Uniform.png|Prison Uniform Eris Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade Dress Eris Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Eris Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Miscellaneous THMonacoIGAnnouncementforEris.png Eris Huang - Demolitions Expert Sneak Peek.jpg THMonacoWhoDoYouTrusttohaveyourback.png ErisExplosion.png|Explosions Eris Ch.10.jpg|Under Fireworks THM Escaping the Palace.jpg|Escaping the Palace Trivia *The name Eris is of Greek origin and means: Lift, remove, excite. In Greek mythology, Eris is the goddess of the discord and the counterpart of Harmonia, the goddess of harmony and concord. The equivalent in Roman mythology are Discordia and Concordia. *The surname Huang is of Chinese origin and means "yellow". *In a premium scene in Chapter 2, it is revealed that Eris first met your character in Barcelona when they stole a safe from a crime lord. ** She has made herself a name/reputation for being a demolitions expert. When you bring up her name to Samira, the latter recognized her name immediately and knew you were there about a job. *For three years, she was incarcerated at Trask Island, a prison located off the coast of Florida equipped with a security system called SENTINEL. **This name is a reference to X-Men: Days of Future Past where a man named Bolivar Trask tries to create Sentinels to destroy mutants. **In a premium scene in Chapter 5, it is revealed that she binge-watched the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe while she was in prison. * On December 17, 2018, during an Insta livestream session, it was confirmed that Eris is Chinese. * In a premium scene in Chapter 10, it is mentioned that she graduated from Harvard and had an engineering job at The Pentagon. However, both of these decisions were made by her parents. * In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she used to work as a Bartender. * If you unlock the Average Ending, you meet her in San Francisco. She works for the Pentagon but is bored with her job. * In your Bad Ending, she had worked as a kindergarten substitute teacher for a week as one of her odd jobs. Those children taught her the meaning of fear. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Criminals